Toten: A Zombies Story
by Meowzika
Summary: Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai are in a zombies adventure that will make you scared, laugh, and cry all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Richtofen got up and looked around the theater. He saw doors and windows, and a large pad in the center of the room. "Oh no, it looks like the power is out again." He said aloud, holding his pistol in the air and searching for zombies. Dempsey got up and saw where he was. "Long time, no see, Richtofen."

They smiled at each other. They haven't seen each other since World War II, when they were foes. But ever since Richtofen took a bullet for him, they've been allies. Richtofen then proceeded to touch himself, but it was a whole different story. "Da…da…"

As Nikolai got up, he noticed he bottles of vodka had disappeared. "Hey, there's no vodka! Where's the vodka?" Dempsey said he drank it all, then smashed it against a wall and made some for cocktail grenades. None of this was true, but Nikolai didn't care. He just wanted vodka, and he wanted it now. As a carpenter, he usually was always drunk. He knew that wasn't safe, someone who works on houses drinking vodka and stealing it. But the company's motto was, "If we break our heads, we break out the checkbook"

Takeo got up slowly thinking about what happened. "Oh, Takeo has woken up. Wakey, Wakey!"

"God, I have think I have hangover…" Takeo said in his terrible English. He took an English class for a month and then flunked out because he was too stupid. From then on, he used Rosetta Stone.

As the four of them mingled about ponies, they heard a load moaning coming from the walls and windows. The zombies were here. A loud protruding voice yelled through the moaning, "Welcome my children." Samantha said, with a mechanical voice.

"Speak of the devil…" Dempsey said. "Hey!" Samantha yelled, "Shut up! Disembodied voices have feelings too!" She began to cry. "You know what to do!"

The four of them looked around and evaluated the room. The room had four windows; three downstairs, and one upstairs. There was a pad in the center of the room, which was labeled "Teleportatron 8900" and under it in small letters said, "Because the world isn't ready for 9000". There was an outline of two guns in the room. One was an M14, which was upstairs, and another was the Olympia, which was downstairs. In the corner, there was a drink machine that said, "Quick Revive". There was a strand of tape below the name, which said, "Revive teammates faster." They needed to turn on the power to use it.

They also had devices in their pockets. They didn't know what they were for, but Richtofen found out they were points. You could use points to buy weapons, doors, and perks, like Quick Revive. Good thing it came with instructions…

Richtofen smiled, went upstairs, and bought the M14. He saw there was a door to the right of him. "I found a door, and I'll open it up as soon as I can!"

Dempsey bought the Olympia, a double-barreled shotgun. Nikolai and Takeo decided not to buy anything. Takeo found another door, which they decided to open later. Then they heard the voice of Samantha, saying the voice that would decide their faith.

"Round one."


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolai began to stab all of the zombies that came to his window, since they were all give a knife and a pistol to begin with. Takeo used the pistol, to use his ammo. Dempsey used his shotgun, and Richtofen used his M14.

Nikolai soon had enough to buy a door. He shouted over to the others, "Hey, I have enough to buy door. And maybe some vodka, eh?"

As Nikolai laughed, Richtofen walked over to the shotgun and replaced it with his pistol. Dempsey stayed at his window and killed the last zombie. Samantha said, "Round Two." And the four of them looked at Nikolai, as he bought the door upstairs. In the room was another weapon, entitled the PM63 near the left hand corner. There was also a balcony there, where zombies came in. On the right hand side of the room, was a hallway that came to a dead end (where there was a window, of course). There was also a hallway straight ahead. There was window inside of that, and another door on the left hand side. There was also a window on the front end.

Richtofen and Dempsey watched the door, while Takeo and Nikolai watched the back room. Once Richtofen got enough, he replaced the Olympia with the PM63. Nikolai also bought the PM63. He still wanted vodka, but he didn't get it.

After two rounds of this, Dempsey bought the door downstairs. After they opened the door, the saw a stairwell that curved around to an opening. There was a hallway that went both ways, and both of them lead down stairs. On the right side there was a staircase that led to another gun (the MP40) and a window. On that floor was a turret and a vending machine that said, "Speed Cola" on it. By the machine was another window. On the left side of the top floor there was a shotgun (Stakeout), another window, and a staircase. On the end there was a door.

Takeo bought the MP40, and went upstairs with Nikolai. Dempsey watched the bottom-most floor, while Richtofen watched the window upstairs. He soon bought the Stakeout and waited for the next round to begin. As Nikolai killed the last zombie, they waited for Samantha to say Round Five. But instead she said words that shook them:

"Fetch me their souls, my dogs!"


End file.
